Lesson In Love
by Britinkinlor
Summary: Co-Author: Later2nite Beta: Later2nite Genre: AU This story was inspired by a picture of Gale standing at a podium wearing glasses. He looked so much like a professor, this practically wrote itself!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

A snort of laughter, followed by some very loud shushing, alerted Professor Brian Kinney to the fact that not every student in his class had been paying rapt attention to him. Pausing the day's lesson mid-sentence, he peered sternly towards the noise with narrow eyes. How he hated to be interrupted when giving a lecture!

"Is something funny going on, Mr. Taylor?" he coolly asked.

"Um... No, Sir," came the short reply.

Brian sighed heavily. "Then why are you laughing?" he asked a second question, slightly irritated by the lack of a proper answer to his first one.

"I don't know, Sir," was offered as an explanation, accompanied by a casual shrug of Justin's shoulders.

"Well, if you won't tell me here, maybe you'd like to tell me in my office after class." Brian had no time to carry on with the questioning, not to mention that it had begun to massively bore him.

Sitting up a little taller, Justin's face grew unmistakably smug. "Yes, Professor Kinney... Sir."

Brian nodded his head and gave a little cough. Pushing his glasses back up over the bridge of his nose, he resumed the lesson. He stayed on the lecture hall stage when it was over, watching the students file out of the back doors into the corridor. Justin Taylor, he observed, lagged behind, casting glances now and again to the front where he stood.

And then, with a final glimpse and a lick of his lips, the young man was gone.

Swallowing hard, Brian gathered his notes and left the stage.

Waiting outside of Brian's office, Justin was noticeably fidgety as he searched up and down the corridor, hoping to catch sight of him sauntering along. His prayers soon answered, he hid his hard-on behind his battered backpack and drooled quietly. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to be with him, but since it was the only current option, he was determined to make sure it was worth it for both of them.

Justin found himself holding his breath when Brian was stopped mid-stride by a pretty coed, who asked him something about a file in her hand. "Fuck off, Bitch," he muttered under his breath, aiming a cold stare at her. "He's mine." Seething inside, he watched Brian smile at her as he answered her question. He wanted to rip the stupid girl's head off for keeping him from his office - and him.

Brian continued on his way with a shake of his head after she exhaled a little giggle, blushed, and practically skipped away in the opposite direction. Within a few paces, he stood face-to-face with Justin.

"Taylor."

"Professor Kinney," Justin replied, only hoping he sounded composed.

Unlocking his office door, Brian stepped back. "After you."

With an eager nod, Justin quickly entered. Brian followed, shutting and locking the door once more. Why, he didn't know. It just seemed to be the right thing to do under the circumstances. Setting his backpack to one side, Justin turned to him, a slow smile creeping across his face.

Brian laid his keys and notes down on a filing cabinet near the door, and then he took off his glasses. "Care to tell me what was going on in there, Taylor?" he asked, placing his specs on top of his notes. Resting backward against the door, he folded his arms across his chest, eyes squarely on Justin.

"Well, um, it was like this..." Justin started to explain, coyly walking towards him.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth. Relaxing his arms down by his sides, he had a feeling that something was going to happen with this beautiful young man.

"I told Daphne that I wanted you to fuck me, Sir, which, for some reason, made her laugh out loud. I tried to keep her quiet, yet she laughed all the more. Then, I couldn't help but laugh, too." Stopping toe-to-toe with his professor, Justin raised his hands to play with the lapels on his black jacket.

Brian breathed in the scent of his brash student. The smell of sun and sin invaded his senses, his cock filling to its full capacity. "And what makes you think I want to fuck you, Taylor?" he asked in his best 'I couldn't give a shit' tone.

"I've seen the way you look at me. And my ass, Sir. My mouth, too. I bet you've even thought about how your cock would feel inside it, just as I've wondered how it would taste in there." Justin's hands worked their way down to Brian's belt buckle, undoing it and his trouser fastenings.

"I see. And how would it feel if my cock was in that mouth of yours?" Brian licked his lips, his cock anxious to be touched.

"Like heaven," was the quick, matter-of-fact reply.

"And if it was buried deeply into your ass?" The place where it's aching to be right now, Brian thought with a quiet groan.

"Out of this world, Professor Kinney." Justin's voice was low and sassy, his eyes locked with Brian's.

"Really? Well, I'll be the judge of that, Taylor. Not you," Brian croaked, grabbing Justin by the shoulders and smashing their bodies and mouths together. He felt his student react immediately, wrapping his arms around his waist and opening his mouth to the tongue that was pushing its way inside.

The kiss turned into a frenzied clash of lips, teeth, and tongues, neither of them seeming to taste enough of the other. Hands gripping wildly at clothes, they pushed and pulled, struggling to find the skin lying hidden underneath. Both panting with exertion, Brian nipped at Justin's neck.

"Time for you to show my cock heaven, Taylor," he breathed hotly into Justin's ear, pushing him down onto his knees.

Justin couldn't remove the barriers fast enough to get at Brian's throbbing thick nine inches. Looking up at him through lust-heavy eyes, he spoke with a hint of a whisper.

"It'll be my pleasure... Sir."

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Pumping Brian's cock a few times, Justin used the flat of his tongue on its underside to lick a stripe from root to tip. He lapped at the pearls of pre-come gathered in the slit on the plump, flushed head before whirling his tongue around it several times. Sliding his mouth over it, he didn't stop until his nose rested in the nest of dark hair at its base.

Brian bit at his bottom lip, eyes focused down on his student with the amazing mouth, enjoying the ministrations being applied to his hot flesh. "Christ! Fuck!" he hissed out between gritted teeth when the head of his cock poked into the back of Justin's throat and he felt the boy hum around it. Slumped slightly against the door behind him, he cupped Justin's bobbing head as he swallowed his leaking dick, sucking in earnest.

Slowly building up a steady rhythm, Justin heard Brian gasp and moan as he showed off his natural cock sucking talent, not gagging once at the intrusion. Brian's erotic sighs were music to his ears.

Soon stopping him in fear of shooting his load down his throat, Brian wanted to be embedded in Justin's ass when it happened. He knew his body too well, and the signals it gave that his climax was near. Gently grasping at his soft, sunshiny strands of hair, Brian peeled Justin's mouth from his cock and angled his face to look up at him. "Okay, Taylor, now take me out of this world," he rasped, his eyes dark with want.

Justin stood up, his eyes equally dark with desire. "Yes, Professor Kinney. But first... kiss me." His mouth had barely uttered his professor's name before it was ravaged by the man - a man he just had to have, no matter what. Clinging to him tightly, a small whimper from the pressure of the kiss escaped his lips.

"Where?" Brian murmured, slightly separating their mouths. He saw that Justin's was red and puffy from the thorough kissing he'd just unleashed upon it.

Justin had seen a low, wide, armless chair on his way into the office that he knew would be perfect for what he had in mind. "Over there," he pointed, groaning with anticipation. "On the chair. I want to ride you, Sir."

Brian liked the idea of Justin riding his cock. "Let's do it."

Slowly stripping, they each caressed and kissed every inch of skin on the other's body as it became exposed. Before long, they stood before one another completely naked, impatient to be joined. Brian lead Justin by the hand over to the chair, a soft smile on his face.

"You got any protection?"

"Yes, Mr. Kinney." Justin flushed at the question with a slight nod. "And I'm ready, too," he admitted shyly.

"Sounds like you've had this planned from the start," Brian smirked, arching an eyebrow at the confession.

Glancing at him timidly from under his bangs, Justin nibbled at his bottom lip and nodded again, taking a box of condoms and bottle of lube from his backpack.

Brian sat comfortably on the chair, instantly reaching out to touch Justin when he returned to straddle him. Feeling him shiver under the caress, he took a condom from the box when Justin handed it to him and laid the rest to one side. "Here. You can put it on me," he said after tearing the foil wrapper open with his teeth. "Go ahead. Slip it on my dick."

Working Brian's cock in readiness of the condom, Justin rolled the sheath down over it and applied some lube to help ease its entrance into his body. When they were both prepared, he placed his hands atop Brian's shoulders and lifted himself up, Brian holding his cock still as he lowered his ass down onto it inch by inch.

Rolling his lips into his mouth, Brian knew he wouldn't last very long when Justin gripped his shoulders and rested his forehead against his with a sigh. His large hands wandered over Justin's thighs and hips, stopping to cup the tight, ample ass his dick was buried in.

"Ready?" Justin asked with a kiss to Brian's lips, happy to be stretched by his cock and feel his fingers biting sharply into his ass. Starting with a slow hip roll when Brian nodded his answer, he was soon rocking them forcefully back and forth.

"That's... fucking good, Taylor," Brian groaned. Rocking his own hips, their mouths met in a messy kiss. "Do it again," he pleaded, Justin readily complying by increasing his speed.

His hard dick scraping up and down on Brian's flat stomach, Justin left a trail of pre-come smeared all over it. "You... like it... Mr. Kinney?" he panted. "You... like me fucking myself... on your cock?"

"Fuck, yeah, I do! Feels... so good," Brian moaned, planting his face into Justin's neck and covering it with kisses and licks. Working his mouth down to his shoulder, across his throat, and up to his waiting mouth, he kissed him hard and heatedly, Justin wrapping his arms around his neck as he held him down by his hips.

"You like that?" Brian grunted when he hit Justin's secret spot, thrusting up into the tight, dark warmth.

Justin cried out in ecstasy, writhing restlessly on his lap when he kept at it. "God, yes!"

Brian smirked. "Want more?"

Grasping at Brian's head, Justin glared into his face, their mating turning animalistic. "Fuck me!"

Gasps and moans filled Brian's office as they bit and sucked on any skin that came near their mouths, the hot air leaving it warm and damp and slick to the touch. Brian's hand soon crept towards Justin's cock.

"No. Wanna come like this," Justin sighed, rubbing his face against Brian's. "So close, Sir. So fucking close."

"Me, too."

"I... I'm... coming..." Justin's whole body tensed up a second before the first shot of cum spurted out of his cock. His inner muscles tightened and squeezed Brian's dick while his orgasm rolled through him, Brian's own climax not far off thanks to the lusty boy.

"Come for me, Mr. Kinney. Let me see," Justin whispered into his ear, slowly descending from his high. He simply loved it when Brian shuddered his cum into the condom after two more hard thrusts, a grunt, and a long, silent breath. "Beautiful, Sir. That was just beautiful." Justin watched in awe as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. The man was perfect in every way.

Sitting quietly as their bodies slowly returned to normal, they savored the moment a bit longer, neither caring about being wet and sticky.

Brian was first to eventually speak, his voice rough around the edges. "That was exactly how you described it... Taylor."

"My brain's so scrambled, I've forgotten what I said," Justin admitted with a soft laugh, nuzzling along Brian's chin.

"You said being buried deeply in your ass would be out of this world, and it fucking was. I'm sure I saw fucking stars!"

"Oh, right. I did say that." Justin smiled slyly at Brian's messy hair and the pleasantly sated look he sported. "What about the blow job? Was it heaven, as promised, Mr. Kinney?"

"I'd definitely give you an A+ on your oral, Mr. Taylor." Leaning towards him, Brian pressed a kiss to Justin's lips.

"And my practical? How would you grade that?"

"That... needs some more work. Maybe I can help you practice on it later. At my place?" Brian quickly tacked on.

Justin's expression lit up. "Yes, Sir!" He glanced at the clock above the filing cabinet. "I guess we'd better get dressed now?"

"Right," Brian sighed. "We've taken a big risk by doing it in my office." Kissing him again, he held the condom in place while Justin carefully lifted himself off of his softening cock. He laughed at the supplies in his hands when he walked over to his backpack and fished tissues and wet wipes out of it. "You must have made one hell of a boy scout," he ribbed him, rolling the used condom off of his cock and into the tissue Justin had handed him.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared," Justin avowed, beginning to clean himself up and get dressed. He winked at Brian as he wiggled his feet into his trainers.

Reaching for a wipe, Brian stood up, silently lauding the effort Justin had put into planning his afternoon. "Want me to pick you up?" he shrugged after he'd pulled his clothes back on.

"That would be great, Sir. I guess you need... my um..."

Handing their phones to each other, their numbers were added and saved before they swapped them back with broad grins on their faces. "I'll get your address when you call to say you're ready to come over, okay?" Brian cupped Justin's face, his thumbs brushing over his flushed cheeks. Bending, he kissed him lightly.

"Uh huh. I'd better go. I still have another class to get to," Justin said after returning the kiss and hoisting his bag over his shoulder. Heading towards the door, he unlocked it and hesitated for a moment in the opening. "I'll... call you," he quickly promised.

"Later."

Justin looked over his shoulder, his smile radiating from his features. "Later, Professor Kinney," he nodded, hurrying out and closing the door.

Sighing audibly, Brian turned to his desk and started to sort through what he'd need for the remainder of his day. "Pure sunshine," he uttered under his breath, looking forward to that evening when he could put teaching behind him.

And fuck Justin Taylor again.

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Lesson In Love

Chapter Three

Justin stepped out of his shower, draping the towel around his slender hips. Somehow making it home to the apartment he shared with Daphne, he'd been fixated on Professor Kinney during the entire walk. The amazing man had turned out to be everything he'd always dreamed of, even surpassing the fantasy he'd been jacking off to for the past month. Patting himself dry, Justin glanced into the mirror above the sink.

"Holy shit!" he blurted out in disbelief, his spontaneous reaction quickly turning prideful at the many red marks his neck and shoulders bore. Wondering where else on his body he'd find the physical reminders of his earlier encounter with Brian, Justin hurried into his bedroom to have a look into the full length mirror on his wardrobe.

Sure enough, he found evidence on his chest and ribs. Dropping the towel for further inspection, small bruises were visible on his hips. When he twisted around, he spied them on his ass cheeks, too, Brian's grip as they'd fucked imprinted on his flesh. Justin pressed lightly on the sore spots, his cock hardening at the memory of their tryst. His hole still felt tender, yet he was more than pleased that his little scheme had finally become a reality after plotting it for weeks.

With his cock now jutting nobly from his body, Justin placed a cool hand around its hot shaft. "Fuck," he murmured, slowly jerking his dick. Imagining it was Brian's, it filled out even more when he remembered the sight of Brian's naked body and the sensation of his touch. How he ached for more!

Lost in pleasure, he was abruptly interrupted by the sound of the apartment door being opened and promptly closed again. "Shit!" Justin crumbled against the side of his wardrobe, the thought of Daphne being home destroying all hope of his impending orgasm. He knew she'd want the rundown on what had happened in their professor's office, not satisfied until he complied with full disclosure. Quickly stuffing himself into his underwear and jeans, he tried to cover up his hard-on.

"Justin? Justin, are you here?"

He took a deep breath, leaving the privacy of his room to face his best friend. "I'm here, Daph," he called out, his devilish smile foretelling his story.

"Spill it! You got Professor Kinney to fuck you, didn't you? Come on! Tell me!" Daphne flopped down in the nearest chair, her backpack thudding on the floor at her feet. She'd been anxiously waiting to hear Justin's tale all afternoon, a huge grin plastered across her face during her last two classes.

Justin shook his head, slumping bare chested into the chair beside her.

"Oh my God!" Daphne shouted, the love bites on his skin all the proof she needed. "You got laid! You two did the nasty! I want details, and don't you dare skip a thing... not even one minute fact!" she warned, settling in comfortably to listen.

Brian did a fast scan around his office to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and then stepped out, locking the door on another day. Notes for future lessons he planned to give in his briefcase and papers to mark tucked under his arm, he strolled down the empty corridor, every bit the learned professor his colleagues and students alike had come to know and respect. _Fuck! That Justin Taylor is one hot piece of ass!_ seemed to be all the erudite man could wrap his brain around as he made his way out to the faculty car park.

Nearing his Corvette, a jolt of electricity surged through Brian's body when his cell phone chirped its signal of a new text. He pulled it from his pocket and smiled unabashedly, proud of the shred of dignity still intact that kept him from replying until he sat in his car and closed the door. Retrieving Justin's address from the screen, he typed out IT'LL TAKE ME 20 MIN and hit SEND. _Ready to work on your Practical, are you, Mr. Taylor? _Brian laughed to himself, visions of the young man and his hot ass invading every corner of his mind's eye.

Turning the engine over, he gunned it a little harder than necessary, mulling over the afternoon as he pulled away from the university's grounds. Fucking a student in his office had certainly been risky, but after weeks of lecherous looks from Justin and sly touches when he'd mischievously ask for help with tasks any mildly intelligent eighteen-year-old would take in stride, the sexual tension between them had been building. All the racy innuendos peppering Justin's conversations after class and during chance meetings on campus hadn't helped either, the anticipation of flat out taking the naughty boy finally reaching a boiling point.

Manoeuvring along the busy roads to Justin's apartment, Brian's cock grew at the thought of how the lad had taken charge of the situation and ridden him on the low chair in his office, and how it had felt to be buried inside of his tight channel. Another go at it sounded like a fabulous idea.

Soon locating the apartment building, he parked out front, his swelled cock leaking pre-come when he saw Justin emerge with his trademark sunshine smile decorating his face. "Hey," Brian greeted him when he climbed into the passenger side of his car, intruding into his personal space to kiss him. "Ready to work some long, hard hours, deep into the night?"

Justin flushed a little at the question. "It'll be a pleasure to work under you... Sir," he responded in a sensuous voice that went straight to Brian's dick.

_Christ!_ Brian raised an eyebrow at the beautiful boy. _How can this be happening?_ he wondered when Justin's left hand rested just above his knee, pinching suggestively every so often. He placed his own hand over Justin's after a few minutes, sliding it up to his dick. "Keep it company till we get to my place," he smirked, said dick straining to break free of its confines.

"I'd love to." Justin's smile never faded, his fingers wrapping around the hard shaft and squeezing with varying degrees of strength. The rest of the journey was marked by quiet eagerness, only their bodies speaking nonstop to one another.

Once behind the closed door of Brian's loft, they sprang into action, launching themselves at each other after practically throwing their stuff down. "I've been thinking about you, Taylor," Brian growled into Justin's mouth, the draw toward him too strong to contain. "Fucking yourself on my cock..." his voice trailed off as he kissed him hungrily.

Justin gasped when Brian's hand cupped his ass, aligning their cocks and grinding them together. "Did you like it, Sir?" he whispered, peering up into Brian's face. "Did it make your cock hard when you thought of me riding you?"

"You know damn well I did, Taylor." Brian's lips brushed lightly over the side of Justin's neck. "What are we going to do about my cock?" he added, his pulsing hard-on poking into Justin's crotch.

"You could fuck me, Sir, if that would help."

"That's a _fucking_ good idea." Brian shuffled Justin over to the sofa, peeling off their clothes in the process and tossing them aside, neither of them caring where anything landed. Both down to their black briefs, they fell into a tangled heap on the couch, passionately making out.

Justin's fingers pried themselves into Brian's underwear, grasping his still leaking dick. "What a big boner you have, Mr. Kinney!"

Gently biting his earlobe and sucking at the crook of his neck, Brian dragged Justin's arms above his head and leaned in for a long, slow kiss, humping his palm blissfully. Stopping himself before he came in Justin's hand like a fucking teenager, he stripped them completely and reached into the end table drawer for a condom and lube. Brian looked down at Justin. "Have you prepped yourself again, Taylor?"

"Yes, Sir." Justin grinned impishly. "I didn't want to wait for you to fuck me again."

Brian rolled the condom onto his dick. "And you realize you're taking half my fun out of it by doing that? This means you'll have to be punished."

"Oh! Promise? What are you going to do to me then, Sir? Spank me?" Justin's eyes lit up at the thought of Brian doling out his punishment.

Brian nodded, right before he grabbed the incorrigible kid and joined their bodies and mouths wildly. "Want you, Taylor," he groaned, unable to quench his desire for the boy. "So badly." Hanging Justin's legs over his shoulders, Brian inched his hard cock all the way into his asshole, soon pounding into him with a steady rhythm. "Fuck! That's good! So tight. So fucking tight." Plunging his tongue down his throat and his cock up his ass, a deep moan slipped from Brian's lips.

Justin's asshole clenched around Brian's dick. Fucking him fast and furiously, his prostate gland was bombarded with every stroke. When they reached their orgasms simultaneously, Justin yelled out Brian's name, shooting long strings of come up onto his chest.

"Holy... fucking... shit!" Brian grunted, all but collapsing on top of his young lover.

Justin sighed, unable to manage much more, beads of perspiration sparkling on his pale face.

"So glad you enjoyed it, Taylor." Placing a kiss onto Justin's forehead, Brian's power of recall started to kick back in. "I believe you addressed me as Brian in the throes of passion," he said, folding his lips together endearingly. Holding the condom in place, he withdrew his spent cock from Justin's ass and slowly removed his legs from his shoulders.

"Oh my God! I'm really sorry, Professor Kinney! I didn't mean any disrespect, Sir. I just..."

"Justin?" Brian smiled kindly, interrupting him mid-rant.

"Sir?"

"I think you've earned the right to call me Brian, just as I think, somehow, this isn't the last time we're gonna fuck." The corners of Brian's mouth turned upward, a sweet expression radiating from his luminous eyes. "So... which would you prefer?" he inquired. "Another round, or food?"

"Oh, definitely another round, Brian." Justin grinned at him slyly. "After the food! I'm famished!"

Pulling Justin with him as he sat up, Brian chuckled. "Food it is, then," he agreed, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Shall we order Thai?"

"Before you spank me, or after?"

Brian just _knew _there was something special about this Justin Taylor.

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As if on cue, Justin's gut emitted a loud growl. "Sorry," he giggled, a rosy glow warming his face and ears. He wanted nothing as badly as his earlier promised spanking, yet his stomach seemed to possess a mind of its own.

Brian shook his head. "Hmmph... Sounds like someone's hungry. I guess the spanking will have to wait - maybe for dessert?" Standing up, he rolled off the used condom. "The menu's over by the phone. You choose, while I go take a piss."

Stretching out lazily on the sofa for a moment, Justin admired Brian's ass as it departed towards the bathroom. It might not have been as ample and fleshy as his own, but it was still worth eyeballing, all the same. When he got up and browsed through the menu, Brian rejoined him, idly scratching his midriff so close to Justin he nearly stepped on his toe.

"See anything you'd like?"

Justin continued to study his choices. "What are you having? I've never eaten Thai before," he admitted, a certain craving of a different sort suddenly demanding his attention.

Tapping out the number, Brian assured Justin that he'd get enough for the both of them. "When do we want it?" he repeated after relaying their order to the restaurant, looking down at the boy who'd just dropped the menu from his hand, sunk to his knees in front of him, and proceeded to suck him off. "Better make it for an hour's time," he mumbled. "Something's just come up."

Dropping his phone onto the desk, Brian braced himself backward against it. "Fuck! So hungry you just have to eat my dick?" His fingers grabbed at Justin's hair. "I wanna fuck your mouth, Justin. That naughty, beautiful mouth of yours."

Justin nodded, settling into a more comfortable position between Brian's long legs. Brian watched in fascination as his cock slid in and out of Justin's warm mouth, intense desire running through his body and down into his prick. Rocking his hips back and forth, he heard Justin's moan of approval when his dick swelled and lengthened on his tongue.

"You like that?" Brian held onto Justin's head, pumping his cock between his lips. "Want more?" he asked when Justin nodded again. "I could fuck your pretty little mouth forever." Pre-come oozed from his slit, the taste reminding Justin of how right he'd been earlier in the day to describe it as heaven within his mouth.

"Taste something good down there? Now you wanna _feel _something good?" Brian eased his cock from Justin's mouth. "Over to the bed on all fours. We've time to use up before the food gets here." He snatched a condom and lube from the bowl on his nightstand after following Justin to the bedroom, his dark gaze glued from behind to his delectable form, or more accurately, to his luscious ass, every step of the way. "Spread your legs wider," he murmured when Justin knelt on the bed in the position he'd asked for. "I'm going to ride your sweet ass so hard and fast you're gonna feel it for days," Brian sang, the many fantasies he'd entertained of said ass finally playing out.

"Please," Justin purred, smiling at Brian backward over his shoulder. "Thank you for helping me work on my Practical, Mr. Kinney."

Brian smirked. "The pleasure's all mi... ours, Mr. Taylor. Just look at that eager little hole, waiting to be stretched, filled, and fucked," he sighed, slipping on the condom and lubing up his cock. "Christ! What is it with you and your ass?" he gasped, fucking Justin for all he was worth, the whole bed shaking under them.

"My ass?" Justin panted with the impacts. "What is it with the size of your cock?"

"Can't fail with those credentials between us, can we, Sunshine?" Brian grunted, an extra hard thrust impaling Justin's ass cheeks.

Justin groped at the sheet beneath his fingers and groaned deeply. Resting his forehead down onto the bed, the new angle allowed Brian to shift slightly and ram the head of his dick into his prostate gland with pinpoint precision. "Oh, fuck," he muttered. "Harder!"

Brian yelled something indecipherable and slid his hands from Justin's hips to his shoulders, using the new hold to fuck his ass mercilessly. Raising a hand up into his hair, he tugged at it.

"Do it again," Justin pleaded. "Aahhh, Brian! Fuck!"

"So you're into hair pulling, as well as spanking?" Brian choked out, yanking on the sunny strands between his fingers. "You're a piece of work, Justin Taylor!"

"Fuck... wanna come... wanna come..." Justin chanted, banging his ass backward into Brian's cock one last time before he shot his hot strings of come out onto the sheet below him.

"Fucking hell!" Brian shouted, breathing heavily into the back of Justin's head and filling the condom with his own load.

Both of them shaking on their knees, Brian clutched an arm around Justin's chest and pressed their upper bodies tightly together before they collapsed onto the bed flat on their stomachs. Justin collected his wits first, twisting toward Brian.

"That was great!" he cried, a satisfied grin creeping across his face in agreement.

"Aaaa - mazing!" Brian concurred, kissing Justin's upturned mouth as he secured the condom and inched his softening cock out of his ass. "Care to join me in the shower?" he added after they'd lain quietly awhile and their racing heartbeats had returned to normal. "The food will be here pretty soon."

Lathering each other up and gliding their hands over their soapy, slippery chests and arms, things soon threatened to get out of hand when first Justin, and then Brian, began to sprout bobbing erections... that is, until Justin's stomach roared with hunger once more.

"We'd better get that beast fed," Brian laughed. "I don't want you passing out on me - unless it's from the intense orgasm I give you. Obviously," he smiled, turning off the spray and patting Justin's creamy white skin dry with one of his luxurious bath sheets.

Justin rolled his eyes cheekily. "Obviously."

"Gotta keep your strength up for your spanking, too. Ah, good timing," Brian said as the sound of the door buzzer filled his loft. "Dinner's here."

Pulling on their jeans, Brian paid the delivery guy while Justin rummaged around in his kitchen, looking for plates, silverware, and drinks. They sat crossed-legged on the floor of the living room to eat, animated conversation and easy laughter flowing readily.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Brian asked when they'd finished the meal and Justin had been silent for a few minutes. The fact that he truly enjoyed his company was not far from his mind.

"I think I've waited patiently for dessert long enough," Justin said mischievously, crawling onto Brian's lap and pushing his tongue through his lips.

Brian raised an eyebrow, the odds of his hot student with the stellar ass turning out to be so perfect in nature downright astounding him. "And how many spanks do you think you deserve for this dessert, little boy?" he breathed against his mouth.

"Ten?" Justin ventured, the first number that came into his head quickly spoken.

"That's a nice round number. Like your ass. Hand or paddle?"

"Oh, hand. Definitely, your hand. I like to hear the sound of it slapping me. It gets me hard." To make his point, Justin rubbed his dick through his jeans.

"Take off those jeans," Brian instructed, rising from their floor picnic to plop contentedly onto the couch. He patted his lap. "Lie across me. Face down," he asserted, Professor Kinney emerging to take over, lest he miss out on all the fun. "An extra five, I think, for being so brazen," he lectured when Justin's body hummed with excitement, his cock sporting irrefutable evidence.

Justin whimpered when Brian touched his erection, placing himself across his lean thighs just so and frotting against them. He quivered at the sensation, squishing his balls into Brian's femur because he just couldn't stop.

"Such a beautiful, fuckable ass," Brian whispered, trailing his thumb through Justin's crack, and then caressing his downy smooth ass cheeks.

-SMACK!-

"You've always been naughty, haven't you, Justin?"

-SMACK!-

"Yes. From the first day I sucked cock."

-SMACK!-

"You like sucking cock, don't you?"

-SMACK!-

"I _love_ cock in my mouth."

-SMACK!-

"Is mine the best you've ever tasted?"

-SMACK!-

"Of course. I wanna suck it right now!"

-SMACK!-

"Cock whore!"

-SMACK!-

"Only for yours."

-SMACK!-

"That's the right answer, Justin."

-SMACK!-

"I want you to fuck me, Brian. Stick your big prick in my hole. Now!"

-SMACK!-

"You've no shame when it comes to begging for cock, have you?"

-SMACK!-

"Not an ounce. Fuck me!"

-SMACK!-

"Going to prep yourself again? Deny me the pleasure of my fingers up your ass? Smearing lube inside of it till it's dripping wet and craving my cock?"

-SMACK!-

"No! Never! I want you to do it. Please!"

-SMACK!-

"Fucking right... But first... Get down on the floor in front of me. Face down." Brian opened his jeans, freeing his leaking cock. He'd gotten hard on the second swat, thinking only of the relief he'd find by coming all over Justin's freshly smacked ass. "So hot," he murmured as Justin scrambled off of his lap and lay at his feet. "I'm gonna..." Grasping his throbbing shaft, he jerked it with rapid strokes, his balls tightening up in a matter of seconds. "Fuck, yeah! Your ass looks so good with my jizz all over it," Brian panted when he'd shot his thick white come onto Justin's reddened ass cheeks.

Justin looked up over his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear, when Brian asked if the punishment had been to his liking. Clearly, and amazingly so, each had found his equal in his sexual appetite.

"Let's get that ass of yours cleaned up in the shower," Brian said, still leering at the beautiful sight before him. "If memory serves, someone was just begging to get fucked."

"Your memory is quite astonishing. It positively takes my breath away," Justin sassed, pulling himself up from the floor.

Brian lunged at him with outstretched arms, but his prey was quicker than he was, bolting toward the bathroom with a squeal. Hot on Justin's tail before he knew what hit him, Professor Brian Kinney waved good-bye to his last shred of dignity.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Stretching as he awakened, Brian immediately braced for Justin's usual ploy of manoeuvring himself onto his body for the sole purpose of turning it into another round of fucking, but - it didn't happen. After several seconds, he peeled his eyes open, slowly turning his head toward Justin's side of the bed.

Empty.

He didn't hear the shower running, nor any noises from the kitchen to suggest that Justin was fixing himself an unhealthy snack of some sort. Had the kid gone back to his own apartment? Brian wasn't entirely sure why, but he caught himself frowning as he sat up to look around the loft. In the living room, some of the lamps had been switched on. Hauling his ass out of bed to check it out, he found Justin lounging on the sofa in a pair of his old sweatpants, drawing, totally oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

Brian nodded at the cute faces he pulled as he sketched, recognizing one in particular that never failed to arouse him. Feeling his underwear become a little snugger, he loved how Justin's pink tongue snaked out and slowly slid from one side of his full top lip across to the other. He thought about his naughty student's habit of doing exactly that in class, causing him to conduct the remainder of the lesson sitting at his desk, nursing a raging hard-on. He always wondered if the rest of the students were onto his dilemma when they saw him uncharacteristically still because it was common knowledge that he roamed the classroom as he lectured. Being periodically restricted like that put a serious damper on his teaching style.

"Hey," Brian uttered softy, not wanting to startle his artist in residence.

Justin looked up and smiled. "Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No, not really. I was just beginning to join the land of the living when I realized that I wasn't being mauled by a certain blond who always wants my dick." Brian found himself inching toward Justin on the couch.

"So your dick woke you all the way up because it missed me wanting my evil way with it?"

"It never needs much sleep. You should know that by now, Sunshine. What are you up to out here that couldn't wait till the morning?"

"I've been asked to provide some drawings of the human form for the college's art show next month, and I had a burst of inspiration that just wouldn't quit." Justin openly ogled Brian. "It happens like that."

Brian plonked down on the couch next to him. "Thanks for the warning. Human form? Like naked cock and ass?"

"Yeah, that's right, Professor, along with other body parts." Justin poked Brian in the ribs. "And the whole body, too."

"I hope they're all male parts that you're drawing, young man," Brian warned, poking back. "Can I take a look at what you've done, Picasso?"

"Sure." Justin handed over his sketch pad, honoured that Brian was interested in his work.

"Holy shit! These are fucking good," Brian blurted out, mesmerized by Justin's style of drawing. With each turn of the page, he knew that Lindsay just had to see his work. She'd go nuts over it.

Justin rested his head on Brian's arm. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do, Justin. I have a friend who's an artist and she owns a gallery. I'd like for her to see your sketches."

"Really?" Justin beamed. "That would be great! Thank you," he added, placing a kiss on Brian's tanned shoulder.

Brian leered at his boy, laying the sketch book down on the coffee table. "I can think of a much more pleasurable way for you to thank me."

"Well, then, Sir, you'd better lie back and let me show your cock how much I've missed it during the past hour," Justin agreed, standing up and dropping his sweatpants to the floor.

Brian reclined comfortably back into the couch cushions and Justin forgot about his art.

'''''''''''''''

"Just a reminder...your essays are to be in by the end of the week," Professor Kinney informed his groaning class. "Please, people. I can't mark thin air. Hey, you want the grades, you do the work, right? And to finish the day on a real good note, I thought I'd let you know that Professor Anderson will be taking my classes next week while I attend a seminar for a few days."

More groans filled the lecture hall, Justin's head snapping up at the news - the first he'd heard of it.

"I know it sucks to have such a fabulous teacher replaced by a second-rate one," Brian continued, "but filling my shoes is nearly impossible. That's life, boys and girls."

"Fuck," Justin muttered under his breath, returning to his doodling on a sheet of scrap paper. He turned around when Daphne tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"Looks like you'll be able to be my date, after all," she laughed.

Justin thought he'd gotten out of going with her to a friend's wedding, claiming that he was going to be too busy sweating over an - an - Important School Project. "Yeah, great." He plastered on a fake smile. "Looking forward to it."

"You're such a shitty liar, Taylor," Daphne giggled, flopping back into her seat.

Of course, Brian had caught Justin's face when he'd sat up and paid rapt attention to his unexpected announcement. He hadn't wanted him to find out that way, but he'd needed to tell his students what would be happening, just learning of it himself that morning in the staff room. He'd read from the expression Justin had given him that he was far from happy, Brian actually feeling the same way.

He hated going to seminars, even though he recalled his past trips having had one or two perks that had helped the otherwise mind numbingly slow time elapse in a more or less pleasant way. Now that he'd met Justin, those so-called perks held decidedly less fascination and he found it particularly tough to have to go out of town. Spending time away from the young man was not something he looked forward to.

Not only had they clicked in the bedroom, but they'd soon found that they shared a love of art in all its various forms - Justin a budding artist who loved to paint and draw and Brian indulging his passion for photography. On several occasions, Brian had set up his camera to either take pictures of them posing together or to snap random shots of Justin alone. One of his favourites was a photo he'd taken of Justin when he'd been asleep, peacefully relaxed after three rounds of fucking in different locations and positions around the loft. Gazing at it always stirred memories of the scores of nameless, meaningless tricks he'd used solely for physical pleasure, the need to form a relationship with any of them the absolute furthest concept from his mind. Justin Taylor, he'd always conclude, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Storming into his life like a whirlwind, He Meant Something.

"I'm confident you'll all manage to get through the week without too much drama," Brian resumed, returning to his desk. "Okay, see you tomorrow," he waved when the bell signalled the end of class.

Justin purposely held back, assuring Daphne he'd call her later. He and Brian were soon left in an awkward silence as Brian lifted his briefcase onto his desk.

"Sorry," he said, placing his things inside.

Nearing the front of the lecture hall, Justin stepped close to Brian's desk. "It can't be helped, right? We have to expect things to happen. You're a teacher, after all."

"You looked pretty pissed when I broke the news. How come you're so forgiving now?" Brian asked, sinking into his chair and loosening his tie. When he popped the top button of his shirt open, Justin dropped his bag to the floor and walked around his desk to stand in front of him.

"Oh, believe me, Professor Kinney. I'm not forgiving you. I'm just being understanding of our circumstances." Justin situated himself between Brian's legs with a smug smile on his face when Brian swivelled his chair to face him, opening his knees invitingly.

"Why, Mr. Taylor, are you coming on to me?" Brian watched Justin undo his jeans.

Strategically lowering them together with his briefs, Justin revealed his hard cock. "Me, Sir?" He quickly checked the back of the hall to insure they were alone. "Oh, yes, Sir. I'll come on to you any time I please," he sassed in a low, husky voice, Brian licking his lips at the sight before him. "Oh, no, Sir," Justin practically growled, wrapping a hand around his aching dick. "This isn't for your beautiful mouth. It's for your face."

"Give it your best shot, Taylor," Brian smirked, removing his glasses just in the nick of time.

Justin did, then helped with the cleaning up.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

On the night before Brian left for the seminar, he fucked Justin twice before slipping into his robe and chasing the aroma of what Justin had cooked for them into the kitchen, the pair of them spending as much time together as possible from the moment he'd announced he was going. Sitting down with his chef to eat, he considered how his once-bare cupboards and fridge were now stocked with plenty of items - both for quick snacks and elaborate, leisurely meals. Brian smiled to himself at the thought of Justin getting wise and consulting the internet for dishes that complied with his carb rule after he'd preached once too often that he didn't eat carbs after seven and bitched about the calorie content of the things Justin threw together. He still made sure to gripe every now and then about what was placed in front of him, though, just to keep his edge.

Justin loaded the dishwasher and tidied the kitchen after they ate, then headed into the bathroom to take a shower, Brian left to sort out what he wanted to take on his trip. Soon joining him in the bedroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, Justin kissed Brian once on the lips.

"I was thinking..." Brian's voice trailed off for a second, a glint lighting his eyes from within. "...and don't say that's always a dangerous sign," he warned with a forefinger poised near Justin's face.

Motioning that his lips were sealed with the twist of an imaginary key, Justin was all ears.

"You might as well stay here in the loft while I'm gone. It'll save me having to ask someone to keep an eye on the place, plus the light here is good. You know, for your art. If you wanted to work on something. Just a thought. I mean..."

"That would be awesome, Brian!" Justin cut in, sitting on the foot of the bed. "Thank you. And speaking of art, your friend Lindsay phoned me yesterday. I'm meeting up with her at the gallery in a few days. She's really enthusiastic about my drawings." Idly rearranging the contents in Brian's open suitcase on the bed beside him, he wondrously created much more room in it.

"Make sure you ask to see her work. Lindsay's always thought she wasn't good enough to have a career as an artist, which is why she chose to work in galleries instead," Brian explained. "Her last employer left this one to her in his will. That's how she ended up with one of her own. He had no family to pass it on to."

"Shit! What a generous gesture!"

Brian agreed. "Yeah. He'd written her a letter that she cherishes to this day, praising her for all the hard work she'd put into making it a success and asking her to continue to run it with pride." He glanced down at his bag and then back up at Justin. "Hey, when did you get so clever at packing a suitcase, twat?"

"I do have a few hidden talents, you know, Professor Kinney. Some of them aren't even confined to the bedroom." Justin cast a seductive blink Brian's way, having learned pretty quickly which buttons to push to get a reaction out of him.

"I'm beginning to find that out, Taylor." Brian arched a brow, pressing his lips together. "I've gained several ounces since I've let you into my kitchen, and I haven't been near the fucking gym in weeks." He growled under his breath when Justin slipped a hand under his towel, sighing sensually.

"I'm sure we can work it off somehow, Sir." Justin fondled his dick and balls, daring Brian to take him up on the challenge.

Brian's cock was way ahead of him, swelling and filling to protrude out from the folds of his robe. Pushing his half-packed suitcase down to the floor, he deftly disrobed and reached for Justin, disposing of the pesky towel around his waist. "By the time I'm finished with you, that ass of yours will feel me the whole time I'm away," he vowed, pulling him into the centre of the bed and pinning him down with his lanky body. Two seconds later, he swooped in for a kiss.

Justin struggled to free his arms as Brian held them down on either side of his head. When that didn't work, he dug his heels into the mattress, their naked cocks rubbing together in his attempt to pry him off.

"Desperate for my cock, Sunshine?"

"Uhm, no...Actually, I'm gonna fuck _you _and make you feel _me_ the whole time you're away." Slyly wiggling around, Justin wrested the upper hand from Brian just long enough to flip his captor onto his back, Brian wrapping his brain around the most outlandish words he'd ever heard.

"What the fuck?" he murmured, a bit stunned at his current position.

Justin hurriedly threw a leg over Brian's hips, straddling him with his full weight holding him in place. "I might look small and girly, with my hair and all, but I've got it where it counts. Sir," he quickly tacked on, batting his eyelashes for effect.

"You little shit," Brian laughed. "I'm no one's bottom boy. There's no way in hell your dick is going anywhere near my ass, and that includes up it." He tried unsuccessfully to wrestle himself out from under his suddenly mutinous student.

"That's what a lot of tops I've fucked have said...right before they've started to squeal in ecstasy at the sensation of my long, thick cock up their asses."

"Yeah? Well I'm not aiming to be one of them, Taylor."

"Funny...They've said that, too." Justin claimed Brian's mouth in one of his toe-curling kisses, scraping their cocks together even more roughly than before in the process. Sighs and moans of pleasure seeping from both of them, he felt Brian beginning to relax in his hold. Nibbling his way from Brian's mouth down to his jawline, Justin's face dropped even further, gently biting and sucking on the sensitive skin on the side of Brian's neck.

Groaning out, Brian mentally questioned the wisdom in letting Justin discover his many pleasure zones through exploration.

Sliding a hand in between their bodies and gripping both of their hard, wet cocks in his palm, Justin slowly tugged on them together. "I've learned from the master," he purred into Brian's ear, sweeping his tongue around its outer shell. "Professor Kinney."

Brian shuddered under him, their cocks leaking profusely. He almost didn't mind the endless prattle pouring from Justin's lips.

"Your hole will look so hot with my cock filling it up...stretching it...making it burn just a tiny bit as I fuck you incredibly slowly...the head of my cock nudging into your prostate gland over and over...driving you so far insane that you'll fuck yourself on my cock until you're crazy to come...begging me to fuck you harder..."

Brian wound a hand behind Justin's head and yanked on a strand his hair, the want in his eyes unmistakable. Jerking his sweet tormentor's head backward with a sharp flick of his wrist, his command was unflinchingly clear.

"Fuck me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Justin sighed with boredom and threw the book he was attempting to read down on the couch. Trying to get his head into the thick plot just wasn't working, the first night of Brian's absence dragging along at a snail's pace. He hated being at the loft alone. Sharing space with Brian had become so routine that it felt like a piece of him was missing while he was away.

Changing tactics, he picked up his sketchbook from the coffee table and decided to finalize his drawings for the college art show. As usual, though, he started off with great intentions, only to find himself turning over a new page and drawing yet another picture of Brian: sprawled out lengthwise across a messy bed, face down in a peaceful sleep. Justin knew he'd never tire of exploring Brian's perfect body and face, whether it was physically, through sex - or artistically, on paper.

Grabbing his cell phone, he checked for what seemed to be the thousandth time to see if he'd missed a call from Brian. Nothing. But fortunately, Daphne was only a text away. After asking if she was free, Justin grinned when he read, "yes. why?" as her reply. "gossip fest - pizza and drinks on me," he quickly typed back, their long-term friendship still indestructible. He called in their usual order as soon as, "on my way!" flashed across his screen.

Waiting for Daph to arrive, Justin scanned the loft and laughed at the ordered chaos he'd left in his wake during the past few hours. He was certain Brian would have a shit fit if he were there to see it, always insisting that his living quarters be uncluttered and clean at all times. Toying with the idea of sending a picture of the complete disarray to the neat freak just to annoy him, Justin jumped when the buzzer sounded.

"Yes?" he answered the intercom.

"It's me!" his best friend's voice came through from the ground floor. "With two extra-thick shakes and pizza. That you owe me for," she didn't forget to add.

"Come on up, Daph. I'll have your money ready." Buzzing her in and sliding the loft door open, Justin took out his wallet. He guessed, rather reluctantly, that he should clear his books and art supplies from the snack bar to make a place for the food.

"Jesus!" Daphne gushed as she entered the loft. "I think I'll become a teacher! I had no clue Professor Kinney could afford a place like this," she said, her eyes taking in the luxury living space. "I can see why you're not at the apartment very much these days."

Justin gave her a peck on the cheek, reaching for the cardboard container of shakes balanced precariously in her hand. "He didn't acquire all this on a teacher's salary, Daph. Brian was a top ad exec for a large advertising company before he turned to education."

"God! That's a bit of a step-down, isn't it?" She placed the pizza on the counter. "How come the big switch?"

"We've never really gotten into it in much detail," Justin shrugged, sliding the door closed.

Daphne snorted. "I bet!"

"We do talk, Daphne. It's not ALL fucking, you know. Brian's mentioned his career change a few times, explaining that he just needed a new challenge."

"Well, teaching us is certainly a challenge!" she laughed, slipping out of her coat.

"Hey! Speak for yourself. I'm his star student. I excel at my Oral, I'll have you know, as well as my Practical," he nodded comically, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's so interesting, Justin...so tell me all about Professor Kinney's bedroom skills while we eat."

Justin shook his head and rolled his eyes. "And they call us fags perverts. You straight girls are the worst."

Giggling their way through an epic gab session, Justin and Daphne made themselves at home on the living room floor with their pepperoni pizza and milk shake picnic, tales of Brian's prowess in the bedroom, gossiping, and bitching in general occupying the conversation. Daphne was happy that Justin had called her to come over. She couldn't help but look at him and think that their hot professor was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

Her mind wandered to what a rough ride he'd had all through high school, thanks to the asshole known as Chris Hobbs, and how the only reason Justin was even sitting with her that very moment was because luck had been on their side the night of the senior prom when she'd saved his life. Screaming at the top of her lungs when she'd spied their murderous classmate sneaking up behind him with a baseball bat, she'd alerted some others in the parking garage who'd come running over just as the deadly weapon connected with Justin's head. One brave soul had tackled Hobbs to the ground and beat him with his own bat as Daphne had yelled to another to call for an ambulance, all the while cradling her fallen prom date in her arms as he bled profusely. There were times, even now, when she could still hear that sickening, haunting sound of wood against bone.

Then, there'd been Justin's heartbreak over Ethan Gold. She'd seen him through that fiasco, too, standing by and watching as he'd fallen completely for all the romantic bullshit that had tumbled from the fiddler's mouth, only to be torn apart by the lies and deceit Gold had spun each day they'd been together.

Feeling ill with one of the residual headaches his bashing would frequently cause, Justin had gone home to the apartment he shared with Ethan to take his prescribed meds and rest. Puzzled by the sounds coming from inside when he approached the door, he'd unlocked it and walked in on his boyfriend of six months fucking a trick like it was going out of style. Incensed, Justin had forced himself to calmly gather a few things he'd need to spend the night at Daph's, planning to return and collect the rest of his belongings at a time when the cheating swine would be out. The bastard had just carried on fucking his trick with a sick, smug look on his rat face, never even acknowledging his so-called boyfriend.

"...you know? Daph? Where'd you go?" Justin wondered at the end of a particularly juicy titbit of gossip he'd just shared about one of their friends at college. He noticed the faraway look on her face as he slurped the last of his shake through his straw. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Daphne smiled sheepishly. "I'm just happy for you, that's all. You being with Professor Kinney is a good thing."

Justin blushed a bit at his friend's words. "Thanks, Daph. I think so, too." As if to reassure her that he was okay, he reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

She squeezed back with a knowing nod.

"Enough of the sappy stuff," Justin quickly changed courses. "Let's put on some music and finish up the pizza. And I need to know all about the new guy in your life!"

Professor Brian Kinney was bored. Fucking bored out of his skull was more to the point, and it was only his first night out of town. Heading over to the open window for a smoke, he lit a cigarette and inhaled a deep hit of nicotine into his lungs. Fucking seminars, he thought, watching the smoke disappear into the evening air. Focusing on a decidedly happier subject, he wondered what Justin was up to - either getting some required reading out of the way for a class or drawing were the two activities that immediately came to mind. Then again, Brian reasoned, he might be in the kitchen, feeding his never-full stomach. He'd marvelled quite often that someone so small could pack away so many fucking calories and not get fat. Justin's deliciously plump ass was a great place for it to be stored, Brian always concluded.

He pictured his boy in the shower, slowly washing his body, and then spread naked on the bed, jerking himself off. Brian's cock stirred in his pants at the thought of his name on Justin's lips as his orgasm overtook him. "Yeah, I know," he muttered under his breath, his hand ghosting over his swelling organ. "I miss him, too." He knew he'd have to take care of his hardening cock before he'd find any peace for the rest of the evening.

He could have taken up some of the horny guys on the offers they'd made to him during the seminar's introduction, his pockets filling up with their names and numbers as they'd been discreetly slipped to him, but he'd retired to his room instead, preferring to be alone. He knew a couple of them were hoping to hook up again after the previous year's conference, and they were probably conveniently down at the hotel bar that very minute, but repeat performances were something he didn't do - till Justin. Justin ticked all of his required boxes now.

Brian took another drag from his cigarette, wrapping his brain around the previous night as he'd been packing to leave and how Justin had ended up topping him. Remembering the feel of the young man's cock inside him, his ass still ached slightly. Brian shook his head, a tiny grin playing on his lips with the realization that Justin had actually hit the nail on the head when he said that he might look like Meg Ryan, with his long, silky hair, but that he possessed the strength and the balls to get what he wanted. Brian hadn't told him, but only one other person in the world had ever been in his ass.

He'd not bottomed again after his virginity had been taken at the age of fourteen by his football coach, when he'd walked into the man's private shower as he'd been soaping up, dropped to his knees, and given his first blow job. Brian stubbed out his smoke and closed the window, remembering his twofold reward all those years earlier: first, a mouthful of cum, and then being led into a locked office and roughly deflowered.

Justin, by comparison, had been a very thoughtful lover, beginning with sensitive foreplay before he'd gotten to the actual fucking. Well, scratch that, Brian thought. 'Lovemaking' was more accurate. And afterwords, he'd wet a cloth with warm water to clean them both up, then smeared some soothing cream around his tender asshole. Quite unbelievably, Brian realized, the experience was not something he would loathe happening again - but only with Justin, he quickly acknowledged. It wasn't something anyone else had bragging rights to...or ever would. Though many had tried over the years, only Justin could claim that privilege Brian firmly resolved.

Pouring himself a glass of Beam, he sat at the table in the corner where he'd dropped the folder of items he'd been given earlier in the day during the introductory speech. Picking up the first paper, his brow furrowed in discontent.

"Fucking seminars!" he muttered into the empty room.

An irritating noise penetrated Justin's foggy head, beckoning him back into consciousness. Where was he, again? Ah, yes. Brian's loft. Brian's couch. He'd gone back to his book when Daphne had left, promptly falling asleep after a few pages. Peeling his eyelids open with a groan, he reached for his cell phone on the coffee table.

"Hello?" he mumbled, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Sunshine? Did I wake you?"

"No, no. Just having a short power nap, waiting to hear from my very sexy boyfriend," Justin laughed softly, shifting positions to talk.

"I'll leave you to it then," Brian joked. "Later."

"Ha ha, Brian. I'm glad you called. I miss you."

"Believe or not, I'm kinda missing you, too, you little twat." Brian's hand crept down into the waistband of his dress slacks at first, and then he decided to slide them off altogether to finally free his bulging dick. "Just think of the catching-up sex we'll have when I get back. The door will be locked, so there'll be no going...only plenty of coming."

They both laughed at Brian's comment before Justin got serious. "I can't wait that long, Brian! I'm fucking horny now," he whined, using his free hand to unzip his jeans.

"Already ahead of you, Taylor. Are you lying comfortably?"

"Yes, Professor Kinney."

Brian switched to his teaching voice. "Good. Then I'll begin. This is the story of a young man named Justin, and like all good gay men, he loved cock."

"Oh, this is my favourite story already!"

"Shut up and listen." Brian let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry, Sir," Justin giggled.

Brian grunted. "You will be. As I was saying, he loved cock. He loved to suck it. He loved to take it all the way into the back of his throat. He loved to ride it, hard and fast. But most of all, when he came, he loved to fall asleep with it still inside him."

"Brian, you're not really helping," Justin grinned, steadily jerking on his hard, leaking cock.

"You playing with your beautiful cock, Sunshine? I'm here on the bed, naked, stroking mine, wishing your talented fingers were wrapped around it."

Justin exhaled loudly. "I'm thinking the same as you...one of your hands on my cock, and the other one playing with my cum-heavy balls."

"I like that image, Sunshine," Brian hummed in a low voice. "I'll have to use the dildo on you as soon as I get home. You know, the one I bought you that's a fairly good likeness of my dick?"

"Yeah, that'll be great," Justin moaned, "but I want the real thing...the one I can taste on my tongue as it leaks, the one I can feel swelling bigger and bigger the more I suck on it..."

Brian growled into his cell, "Fuck. Now, who's not playing fair? You're getting so fucked through that mattress when I get back, Taylor."

Justin smiled, a mere breathy voice responding, "And I'll be waiting for you, Sir, naked, lubed, on all fours with my ass up in the air, ready for you to fuck my brains out."

"Christ! You fucking little tease, Sunshine. I'm nearly there," Brian panted. "Say...some more..."

Justin pumped his hips, his wet cock slipping in and out of his fist. "Me, too. Just think...how tight I'm gonna be...how your cock's gonna feel when it glides into...my hot...tight ass."

"Fuck!" Both men exploded at the same time, shouting out the other's name, the sound of heavy breathing and pounding heartbeats filling their ears.

"Same time tomorrow night, Sunshine?" Brian pressed his lips together, a satisfied smirk covering his face.

"Fuck, yeah!"

Rubbing their cocks very gently, the last of their little tremors subsided.

"That was fun. Now that we've relieved our pent-up sexual tension, I'm going to take a shower and call it a day," Brian yawned.

"I'm gonna finish up the last pieces for the art show, and then sort through my portfolio. I've gotta choose the best ones to show Lindsay tomorrow. You've given me a burst of energy!" Justin laughed.

"I know your work will blow her away. And Justin, don't forget to ask to see her drawings. She'll try to put you off, but insist, okay?"

"I will," Justin nodded. "Later, Brian."

"Later. And tell her I love Gus," Brian added offhandedly just before he hung up.

Justin stared at his cell phone, his face skewing into a massive frown. "Who the fuck is Gus?" he yelled at it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Justin sat across the street from the Peterson-Bloom Gallery and took a deep drag on his cigarette. He wanted to go in and meet Brian's friend, yet on the other hand, he wasn't anxious to find out who Gus was, especially if he was someone special in Brian's life. Releasing the smoke he'd been holding in his lungs, his mind wandered to the phone conversation he'd had with Brian the previous evening. The way Brian had said "Tell her I love Gus" and ended the call had needled Justin to the point of causing him a fitful sleep. Tossing and turning the entire night, he'd finally risen and paced the loft as it ran through his head on a contentious loop, giving him a monster-sized headache.

Stubbing out his cigarette, Justin made his way over to the gallery with heavy feet. He knew there was a possibility of Brian's words being perfectly innocent and nothing to get uptight about, but he'd never find out until he met Lindsay and asked. If it was bad news, he wanted it to be over and done with so he'd have time to get his head together before he made contact with Brian again.

Here goes nothing, he thought as he entered, catching sight of a tall, slender blonde woman chatting with a man. It looked to Justin as if he were a potential buyer of a certain painting they were standing near. Deciding to walk around and take in what was on offer, he kept an eye on how she was doing at her sale, soon seeing them shake hands before they disappeared from his view. Continuing to wander, he lost himself in his thoughts and critiques of the displayed artwork.

"Justin? Justin Taylor?"

Turning towards the voice, he found the woman addressing him with a warm smile.

"You're Justin Taylor, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." He smiled back as they shook hands. "And you must be Lindsay Peterson."

"I can see why Brian calls you Sunshine. What a beautiful smile you have."

Justin's face tinted a slight pink at the words. "Thank you. It seems you've got me at a disadvantage, though. You know about me, but I know nothing of you - apart from you being a friend of Brian's and owning this gallery."

Lindsay rolled her dark eyes with a 'tut tut.' "That's so typical of Brian. Let's go to my office, and we'll fill in the blanks he's left over coffee, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Justin made himself comfortable after Lindsay showed him the way and poured two cups of coffee, suddenly remembering the message he was supposed to pass on. "Oh, Brian said to tell you that he loves Gus."

Lindsay turned, the cups in her hands, detecting from Justin's expression that Brian had left out that piece of info, too.

"Brian hasn't even told you about our son?"

Justin felt himself pale at the news. "Your son?" he whispered.

"Oh, my god!" Lindsay gasped. "I'm so sorry, Justin. The next time I talk with Brian, he's going to have a piece of my mind over this. Okay, let me explain about Gus. When my partner and I were ready to have a child, we talked about donor fathers until we were blue in the face. I wanted Brian, but Mel wanted someone else entirely as she and Brian don't exactly hitch horses." Lindsay saw the look of relief wash over his face. "You didn't know that I'm a lesbian either?"

Justin smiled.

"I think we can safely say no on that, too." Spying the large black portfolio at his side, she sought to lighten the mood. "May I take a look at your work?" she asked, thinking it best to let the recent news settle before disclosing any more.

"I'd love to get your opinion," Justin said, handing his latest pieces to her.

Lindsay was bowled over by the standard of the art she examined. "These are superb, Justin," she gushed, revealing just how talented she thought he was. In her eyes, his portraits were the attention grabbers. "You have an amazing feel for the human form. How long have you been drawing?" She guessed he'd been at it from an early age, not at all surprised to learn she was right.

"My mom bought me crayons when I was still in the crib, and I've never stopped."

"Your parents must be very proud of your skill with a brush and pencil."

"My mom is. She prides herself on having an artist in the family. As for my asshole father, he'd rather I followed in his footsteps into the business world than waste my time with something as faggotty as art. They split shortly after I came out. He still lays the blame on me, but their marriage was well over before that."

Certain she had a young artist who was destined to be a huge hit in the art world on her hands, Lindsay's mind went to work. "I'm helping to put on a show of all types of art at the GLC, and I'd love to include some of your pieces. Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight? We can discuss it, and you can meet Mel and Gus."

Justin jumped at the offer. "Thanks. I'd like that. And Brian told me to be sure to ask to see your work, too - to insist. Maybe you can show me when I'm there."

Lindsay was beginning to see how Brian could be smitten with this attractive boy and why he'd been crying off from the family dinners at Debbie's lately. "I think that can be arranged," she nodded. "Plus I can finish filling in the gaps Brian's left in a few areas. What time's good for you?"

"Any time." Justin shrugged. "I can help with the cooking if you like."

"How about half past six? That way you can help with Gus and the cooking," she suggested, not really thinking he'd go for it.

"Sounds great! Thanks, Lindsay. I'm looking forward to it already."

"I hope you're okay with vegetarian food," she added, handing Justin's drawings back to him. "Let me give you my card." Reaching into her desk drawer, she scribbled the address and directions to her house on the back of it. "Don't hesitate to call if you have any problems or questions, okay?"

Justin pocketed the card and repacked his portfolio. "I really appreciate you taking the time to look at my work," he told her.

"I'm honoured you wanted me to see it. Brian was right to call me. You have a talent that needs to be exposed, and I'm going to make sure it happens." Lindsay smiled warmly at her new friend. "See you tonight, Justin."

"Later."

"So how'd it go, Sunshine?" Brian used a few free minutes to phone Justin after receiving his text about the meeting with Lindsay.

"Really well! She was impressed by what she saw."

"Sounds like me when I saw the size of your dick."

Justin laughed. "She liked my portraits in particular. She said I have an amazing feel for the human form."

"I've found that, too," Brian cracked. "Your text said Lindsay invited you to dinner tonight?"

"Uh huh. I'm helping with the meal and also with your _son_ Mr. Kinney."

Brian heard the inflection in his voice. "Whoa! I'm sensing that Sunshine is pissed off at me. I'm sorry, Justin. I didn't do it on purpose. Did Lindsay tell you how I came to be Gus's dad?"

"Not exactly. She referred to you as the donor father. Tell me, Brian. Did you actually fuck her?"

"Hell, no! I jerked off into a cup, and Mel used a turkey baster or whatever the fuck it was to squirt it up her."

"Gross."

"Gross or not, that's the way he was conceived, and nine months later Sonny Boy was born."

Justin picked up on Brian's pride as he spoke about his son. "Do you have much to do with bringing him up?"

"That's all down to the munchers, but I try to see him as much as I can." Brian's tone became serious. "Does it bother you that I'm a dad, Justin?"

"No way. I think it's great. I hope to be a dad someday myself. Although it would have been nice if I'd known all this before I met the lesbian mother of your son, dickhead." Justin chuckled at his mock anger, Brian joining in also. "Oh, and that reminds me . . . The next time you two talk, Lindsay's gonna chew you a new one for not telling me. Just giving you fair warning."

"Hey, I can handle Lindz. As for you, young man . . ."

"Are you implying that I'm too much to handle for an old geezer such as yourself?"

"Jesus! I'm not that fucking old!" Brian growled. "What you have, I love to handle. And I happen to want more of it. It's so boring here, it's unreal. Can't fucking wait to get home to you."

"Don't you mean home to fucking me?" Justin laughed.

"Both!" was the quick reply.

"Hasn't anyone hit on you? I thought you'd be fucking your way through a bunch of hot guys while you're away."

"Plenty have made it known that they'd like to get to know my dick. I'm just not interested in them. The only hot guy I want is you, Sunshine."

"I wish you were getting back tonight, Brian."

"Me, too. But I've got another brain-draining talk to attend. Text me when you're back at the loft after meeting Sonny Boy, and we can say goodnight in a much more pleasurable way."

"Okay. Later."

"Later, Sunshine."

"Hi, Justin. Come on in." Lindsay greeted her guest warmly when he bounded up the front steps and rang the doorbell.

"Thanks." He handed her the bottle of wine he'd brought and stepped inside.

Lindsay gestured toward the living room. "There's a little boy in there who's eager to meet his daddy's friend."

Walking in, Justin saw a dark haired woman sitting on the floor playing with a little boy. He was surprised to find a pair of familiar hazel eyes staring up at him when Gus turned his head.

"This is my wife, Melanie, or Mel as most people call her, and our son, Gus," Lindsay told told him.

"Hi, Justin. Pleased to meet you." Mel rose from the floor to shake his hand. "I'm looking forward to seeing your work. Lindz hasn't stopped raving about it all afternoon."

"Nice to meet you too, Mel. I guess you've also heard about the shock I received at the gallery?" Justin laughed.

Mel nodded. "That sounds like Brian. The asshole," she bristled.

Lindsay shot her a warning glare. The three adults hadn't even noticed that Gus had gotten up and was standing next to Justin.

"Will you play with me?" he asked, tugging on Justin's pant leg.

Smiling brightly at the small copy of Brian, Justin felt a pull deep in his chest. He laid his coat on a nearby chair when Gus led him by the hand over to the toys. "I'd be happy to play with you, Gus. Wow! You've got some great toys," he commented, kneeling down beside the youngster.

Lindsay and Mel laced fingers, watching the two play with an array of dinosaurs. They liked Justin. Justin could stay. "We'll start dinner while you guys get to know each other," Lindsay said, pulling Mel towards the kitchen.

Absorbed in play, a dark head and a blond one touched together as a fight broke out between a and a stegosaurus on the floor of a house in Pittsburgh.


End file.
